


Prompt: Liam/Zayn, listening to Harry/Louis

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis aren't being discreet. Liam and Zayn can hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Liam/Zayn, listening to Harry/Louis

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in this fandom.

Another moan, Harry or Louis', who knows, floats out to them, and Liam shifts. He tries to subtly adjust, his jeans now slightly too tight, and he hates that he's so affected by this, by them. It's just he's on a bus constantly with four other guys and his girlfriend is so far away and he never has any privacy. Almost anything will do it for him these days, especially live porn sounds from the bunks. It's not his fault. He's 18. It's totally normal. Look it up.

"It's like they don't get enough of each other," Zayn says, looking at the door again. Liam glances down and sees that Zayn, too, is in a similar situation, and that makes him feel both better and more awkward.

"They'd probably say they don't if you ask them," he says. He watches Zayn wet his lips and go back to reading his magazine, and the only thing he can think about suddenly is that one time they kissed. It was a joke and barely lasted any time at all, but the memory of it hangs heavily in his mind at the moment. 

Someone kicks the wall and a guttural sound comes from one of them, and Liam tenses, the sounds going straight to his dick. It's getting ridiculous. It's Louis and Harry making those noises. They're his mates who he is completely uninterested in, and yet.

"Oh, for God's sake," Zayn says, dropping the magazine in his lap and tucking his legs up under himself. "I know it's Louis and Harry, but..." he trails off and Liam nods.

"Mhm."

Zayn looks at him, eyebrow arched, squinting. "Are you...?"

Liam curls in further on himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "Yeah. I can't. I can't help it."

"Yeah." He glances at the door. "Me, too," he admits.

Liam doesn't say anything to that because he has no idea what to say.

Zayn looks at him again, and when his eyes drop to Liam's lips, he knows he's remembering it, too. 

Liam's ready when Zayn leans forward slowly, pressing his lips back the second Zayn's touch his, and accepts him into the "v" of his legs. There's no hiding that they're both hard like this, and they press their hips more firmly together, moaning into each other's mouths.

It's not weird even though he's pretty sure it's supposed to be, but it's not. It's Zayn. If he were to do this with any of the guys, it definitely makes the most sense that it's Zayn. Liam can be himself around him more than any of the others. Zayn just _gets_ him. 

Zayn tastes like the pop he was drinking earlier mixed with the mint gum he stopped chewing not long ago. It's not a bad combination, and Liam licks back when Zayn's tongue glides over his. His fingers grip more firmly to Zayn's waist as Zayn rocks forward, hips circling in the smallest of movements.

A louder yet breathy moan that sounds a lot like Louis floats in and Liam can't handle it and pulls Zayn against him harder. "Faster," he breathes and Zayn grunts, head dropping to Liam's shoulder as he does as Liam says.

Harry and Louis are close if their increase in volume and expletives is any indicator, and the last thing Liam wants is for one of them to come out and catch him and Zayn like this. Even if this were a thing they did all the time, he wouldn't want that. They're just more private, more reserved, and being watched doesn't sound hot to him at all.

Zayn pushes up, one hand sliding between their bodies. He doesn't slow down or fight Liam on how hard he's pulling them together, but he does palm Liam's cock through his jeans, hand molding around the bulge of it, and that's it, that's all he can handle, and he comes hard, hot pulses making him curl in on himself as they wrack through his body.

It's only a few seconds later and Zayn's coming, breath hot and heavy against his neck as he pants.

It's suddenly very quiet when their blood stops pounding so heavily in their ears, and their breathing evens out.

Zayn leans back with a grimace, the mess in his jeans about as comfortable as it is in Liam's. Neither make a move to get up and do anything about it, though.

He's almost afraid to look at Zayn again, face probably still flushed and hair all over the place. But when he does, he sees Zayn doesn't look much more composed.

Laughter, completely unsexual, or as close as it can be with the two of them carries out into the living room, and Zayn starts laughing, shaking his head.

It really is that ridiculous, and Liam lets himself laugh, too.


End file.
